Gloyd's Most Prankster Moments
by Prince Kyle Lancer
Summary: You think Gloyd can ever contain his pranking? Never! So, now you can see all his mischievous schemes in one, big collection of Gloyd's prank moments! From water terrorism to a wrecked birthday, no end has been found for this menace!
1. Episode 1 - The Soaking Assasination

**Dylan Lancer Presents**

**Gloyd's Most Prankster Moments**

Rated: K+

Humor

_Ello, my good readers! I've doing a few stories a lil' too quick, but I'm still itching for another. Cos, I've fought of this! A series of Gloyd pranking the whole of Sugar Rush. The reason why is because of the idea that inspired me, Captain Alaska's CMDM! A.k.a Candlehead's Most Dumbest Moments._

_So, thank the Captain since he's inspired me to make this!_

_First, everybody gets soaked! Like a waterfall._

_Warning: some langauge in some chapters. _

_Now, enjoy the first chapter!_

* * *

_I owe Dylan, Pepi, Kenny, Riley and Teri. Plus the CandyFloss Revolvers._

* * *

The Soaking Assassination

_Dylan walking into his house with his entire body completely wet all over himself._

_He's walking with his cousin, Pepi, who is soaking wet as well. _

_They were on their way to Vanellope's when it happened and they're still mad about it. _

* * *

5 Hours Later

Gloyd Orangeboar was laughing as hard as he can the minute he was hiding water rifles in his hat. He had a plan that is going to soak every racer in the game. "Everything is here! Now all that's left is the **soaking**!" Gloyd laughed before cackling loudly while throwing his head back.

Thunder was actually striking in the outside of his house in a sunny day in the middle of the day. That was until-

"Gloydie!" shouted a voice from the outside of the door, forcing Gloyd to look at the door in reflex; his girlfriend, Taffyta Muttonfudge was waiting for him on his doorstep."Oh, man!" the pumpkin-themed racer ran towards the door and dragged it open.

"Hi, pumpkin!" Taffyta said with a smirk before forcing a kiss on Gloyd. "Hey, strawberry!" Gloyd smiled back and lightly pulled her in. "So, how's the project going?" Taffyta asked as she walked to him and pulled off his hat to examine the water rifles, "Wo-ow...! That's sick!" she added in awe.

"I know! And it's only the beginning." Gloyd said. However, he quickly grabbed one of the rifles and shoot Taffyta mercilessly, soaking her. The orange-clothing boy laughed hysterically as he fell in amusement and was rolling over, still laughing.

Taffyta stared at him with a frown-y face before smiling a bit, "I guess that was good." she said, taking her cap off to shake her head, getting rid of the water in her hair."You're lucky, Taff. Trust me!" Gloyd grinned and carried Taffyta bridal style, making her squeal.

"I'm gonna soak every racer!" Gloyd answered with an kiss.

* * *

*Cue the music*

*The Black Eyed Peas - Pump It (Instrumental)*

* * *

Jubileena's House

Jubileena Bing-Bing and her sister Citrusella Flugpucker was making cherry and blueberry pies.

That kept going until-

_SWWOC-CH!_

The two sister yelped in surprise as they got soaked. Gloyd laughed while racing his kart after he shoot them from above.

"You got soaked, fool!" Gloyd cackled again as he drove off.

* * *

Swizzle's Apartment

Swizzle Malarkey, his girlfriend, Minty Zaki and Lenny Crow was playing Mario Kart with the Nintendo Wii. Well...you know what happens next.

_SWWOC-CH!_

The three racers jumped in shock; the water also hit the Wii, blowing it up in dust. Swizzle cried out in despair as his only Nintendo console has died. "Soaked to be owned, suckas!" Gloyd shouted from behind and ran out.

* * *

Snowanna's House

Snowanna Rainbeau was sitting on her chair, trying to make another song with her air guitar. And, of course, that failed.

_SWWOC-CH!_

"What kinda foolishness?!" the cool chick boomed as Gloyd (well, he laughed again) ran in circles around Snowanna's chair. "Soaked! Soaked! You got soaked!" the brown-haired prankster literally rubbed the water rifle all over Snowanna's face.

* * *

Cadbury's Flat

_SWWOC-CH!_

Cadbury Caramese already got soaked before he got in his doorstep, actually. "Noogie!" Gloyd shouted as he roughly gave Cadbury a noogie and ran off. "Son-of-a-bitch!" Cadbury shouted and fell down in pain, clutching his head.

* * *

Candlehead's House

Candlehead was hanged by the collar against her wide-open door, soaking already.

On her forehead was a picture of Gloyd saying 'You just got soaked!'

* * *

Crumbelina's Apartment

Crumbelina DiCarmello was tied up against her rolling chair, outside her doorstep. Taffyta set a kiddie's pool a few feet behind Crumbelina before joining Gloyd to spin and push the posh girl towards it. "No! No-No!" Crumbelina yelled as she finally fell into the kiddie's pool.

_SSSSSS-BLWACCH!_

Taffyta and Gloyd was hysterically laughing and high-fived each other and ran off, leaving Crumbelina to be pulled out by Vanellope. "Mommie, is that you...?!" Crumbelina murmered as she was dizzy from the spin and push. "No, poshie, it's your president! Time to go!" Vanellope answered before running out without Crumbelina.

"W-Wait...! You can't leave me..!" Crumbelina yelled before accidentally slipped against a puddle and fell back to the kiddie's pool.

_BLOC-CH!_

* * *

Vanellope's Castle

Rancis and Adorabeezle was barricading the door with a jawbreaker plank and Minty barricaded the windows with super-dense candy cane planks. "Barricade them quick!" Vanellope ordered. Dylan and his brothers Riley, Kenny and his cousin Pepi was loading candy floss revolvers with Teri's help.

"I can't believe I'm gonna get soaked by a Hollyoaks supporter!" Teri growled. "Hey! I'm a Hollyoaks supporter too!" Dylan growled back. "Bothered? Does my face looks bothered?" Teri questioned. "Guys! Stop it!" Riley ordered them.

"Got a quick delivery by Crumbs!" Kenny and Pepi said at the same time, holding a big box. "Thank mod!" Vanellope sighed, walking to them with the rest. "What's it?" Rancis asked.

"Something she called 'S-Case'." Pepi answered. Dylan looked at them before pulling out a C-F revolver, "Gloyd?! You in there?!" he yelled and shoot inside the box. But, there was nothing.

"...Dramatic." Kenny said and grabbed a lollipop from the box.

"What's with the lolly?" Adorabeezle asked. Then, Kenny, Rancis and Nougatsia chuckled, "That's not what Crumbelina called it." Dylan's eyes were narrowed, "What did she call it...?" And Nougatsia grabbed the lollipop, shouting; "**An sucka**!"

Nougatsia smacked the lollipop against Dylan's face, making him yelp in pain. Rancis dragged Kenny and Nougatsia by the arms before diving down the floor with them. And the door suddenly opened, showing Taffyta and Gloyd with a water-ball cannon.

"**GUYS**!" Vanellope yelled and ran for the C-F revolvers with the rest. Gloyd's hand was on the cannon's trigger and fired it.

"**Noooooooooooo**!" the surviving racers got to their C-F revolvers...

But it was too late. They all got soaked; the water dripping from the entire castle.

For that, Gloyd and Taffyta was cackling hysterically, banging their fists on the cannon. Full of anger, the racers walked up to them.

All Dylan said was, "Oh, shut up."

* * *

**So, the first is done! Once again, another thank you to Captain Alaska! Could never of thought of something like this if it wasn't for you!**

**Oh, and if any of you readers have any ideas for the next pranks or let me use your OCs and stuff for a few, plz PM me and I'll give credit and add it!**

**This is Prince KL, out!**


	2. Episode 2 - The CheeseCake Pollution

**Dylan Lancer Presents**

**Gloyd's Most Prankster Moments**

* * *

_Ello, my good readers! Been a while since the first, right?...Yeah, don't remember how long it's been, actually, for me. _

_About the chapter, cheese that can kill! _

_Enjoy the second chapter!_

* * *

_I owe Candlehead's Pastry Workhouse._

* * *

The CheeseCake Pollution

Sugar Rush's VanillaButter couple, Vanellope Von Schweetz and Rancis Fluggerbutter racing towards Candlehead's Pastry Workhouse in a hurry. "Hurry, Flugs! We're gonna be late!" Vanellope alerted Rancis who had control of the steering wheel.

"Do you think I don't know that!?" Rancis said as he drove faster, nearing in full speed.

* * *

Candlehead was waiting with Gloyd, Taffyta and Lenny in her shop as she was chomping on some chocolate cake in complete boredom. "Candlehead...?...Cupcake?" Lenny pondered as he slowly walked towards the bored-out-of-her-mind girlfriend.

It was a good idea until Candlehead blasted from her cake and quickly grabbed Lenny by the collar. "**WHY AREN'T THEY HERE**?!" she shrieked at the chocolate-themed racer. "Why aren't we here...?" Vanellope asked, bursting in with Rancis, panting, "Our clock was drowned in taffy!"

'Ain't nothing like a rocket start pranking.' thought Gloyd while smiling. "At least you're here." Candlehead sighed and walked to a tapestry, "Cos we're gonna have this!" Taffyta said.

Candlehead pulled off the tapestry, revealing 6 cheesecakes.

"Whoa..." Rancis gasped and walked to his, only to grab it but, Candlehead slapped it away.

"Ah, ah! Not yet, Butterfingers!" Candlehead scolded before giving the six CCs to Gloyd, "Gloyd, take these to the cake safe until it's a hour past." Gloyd nodded, "Sure thing, Candles." and by that, he dashed off.

* * *

The Pastry Corridor

Gloyd walked to the corridor and looking around before he hid in the corner. Smirking, he took out the cheesecake while pulling a purple-green-ish liquid hold in a flask.

"No way I'm holding back!" Gloyd giggled crazily he poured the liquid in the cakes.

* * *

The Eating Room

Candlehead, Lenny, Taffyta, Vanellope and Rancis was waiting for Gloyd in the table peacefully patient. "Where the fudge is Gloyd?! **I'M STARVING**!" Vanellope shouted as she slammed her fists against the table on dying wait.

"He's probably get another water rifles in his hat." Candlehead feared.

Luckily Gloyd came in, smiling, "Cake is here!" he announced.

That was interrupted when Candlehead held him down and Vanellope grabbed his hat and took it, "Gotcha!" she beamed. But the two girls' face dropped when saw nothing on Gloyd's hair...not a single water rifle.

"Well, I'll be fudged." Candlehead said and ran back to her chair.

"Sorry, Gloyd." Vanellope apologized.

The rest was just silent and kept it that way, expect for Rancis, "Let's just eat the damn cake." "Well, that won't help, since I accidentally smashed my cake against the door on my way in." Gloyd pouted as he laid his head against the table.

Taffyta put her hand on his shoulder, saying, "I feel so sorry, pumpkin, but..." then she smiled, "I just gotta eat this cake!"

Gloyd weakly smiled and kissed her on the forehead, "K. Don't lemme stop you."

And of course, they eat their five cheesecakes.

* * *

After a few minutes

Gloyd was smirking evilly, not that everyone noticed. What was noticed that Vanellope started turning pale. "Oooooh...man..." she groaned. Next, Taffyta and Candlehead was the same thing, "What...the..." Taffyta started, "Hell...?" Candlehead whined in pain.

And of course, Rancis and Lenny was in the exact road, "God." Lenny murmured before falling out his chair. "What's with the stomach sickness...?!" Rancis whined before scratching his hair like crazy. The next stage, they, then sneezed like crazy, coughing violently. Gloyd watched in awe, proud of his work.

"Ain't nothing like a good prank." he sighed in happiness before walking out.

Vanellope then choked out, "That prankster pain in the molasses...!" Luckily Vanellope was able to get up, despite the pain and sickness and threw her chair at Gloyd's head.

"**OW**!" cried Gloyd before Vanellope tackled him to the ground.

That was temporary when Gloyd grabbed another piece of cheesecake and forced it into Vanellope's mouth, giving her more sickness while Gloyd walked out again.

"So..." ignoring Vanellope, Gloyd started again, before pulling out 20 cheesecakes out of his pumpkin hat with a big grin.

"How about everyone's comment?"

* * *

**That's the second one done! It even made me sick, exactly how does this prankster have the audacity to even poison his own girl?**

**So far, no-one's given me any ideas...**

**Anyway, seeya!**

**And **_**PLEASE**_** review!**


End file.
